Death's Rule
by animewatcher202
Summary: Prequel to Death's Game. My Reason of Grimms TRUE intentions with Billy and Mandy AU and a lot of OC. comming soon to a computer near you. AU
1. Chapter 1

Coming soon


	2. Rules

"DEATH REVEAL YOURSELF" a loud and thunderous voice rumbled overhead in the Tower. A deep purple clock floated around the Tower, and finally stopped hovering at a spot ten feet from the center. The clock exploded in a golden light, blinding any that were in the Tower in its place stood a six foot tall black man with dark brown eyes, short black hair, and scars all over his face; he wore a deep purple cloak with gold trim and black leather straps and holsters holding every dagger in existence, black leather boots and golden gloves. His staff strapped on his back. Instantly as soon as the man appeared, the shadows of the Tower condensed towards the center of the Tower and formed a pool of shadows. The shadows then began to rise acting as a cloak to surround a rotting corpse, the corpse only had one gleaming read eye, The corpse was a little over six feet tall, the shadow dark cloak draped around Death's feet with a white fog oozing from around him.

"What is it Time?" Death asked the man that appeared "is it time already to release the plague?"

"No, you must first find a new host Death" Time commanded, "The plan won't work if you are weakened already"

Death began to lean on his scythe, the summoning started to take its toll on his 'body'. Death froze in place; a cold object was pressed against his sternum. It was the butt of Time's staff; a deep purple clock glowed at the top of the staff.

"You don't have much time Death", Time began ,"you have five hours to choose your next host and around ten years to train them in your Laws of Death." Death glared at time obviously displeased by the touch of the staff.

"Can you extend my limit? It'll take more than ten years to teach them how to kill and my rules." Death stated. Time finally put his staff to think about Death's request.

"Well, it did take Immortality almost twelve centuries until he found his first host, so why not" Time answered.

"And what of you and your host?" Death asked.

"Mine shall be prepared as a matter of fact," Time's staff glowed purple again as another clock appeared "mine shall be prepared at the same time as yours."

"Fine, I shall begin my search" Death replied obviously agitated by the time range to find a new host.

_**In Endsville**_

"Get up, you can do it" a sweet voice called out,"com'on you can get up."

Billy was kneeling on the floor of the dojo dripping sweat, trying to catch his breath from the beat down his friend just gave him. Billy now looked different then when they were kids. He was 5'7'' his red hair now had blue dyed streaks in them, his physique changed as well, instead of a round belly he now had a faint six pack with lean but strong frame. He wore only lose jogging pants,

"Mandy do you always have to hit so hard?" Billy whined.

"Because if you don't give it your all you might as well not try at all" Mandy answered in less than a heartbeat. Mandy had changed as well she was now a little over five feet, her blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders, but her hair still stuck up in her signature devil horns, she wore a black tank top that barely covered her now b-cupped breast, black short shorts that barely covered her entire rear end and black MMA gloves.

Mandy got into her stance as Billy rose up and took his stance. Billy rushed forward, Mandy quickly tried to sweep kick him, Billy jumped at the last possible second and tried to kick Mandy. Mandy grabbed his leg and threw him to the other side of the dojo, mid-air Billy caught himself and landed on the ground in a three point stance, this time Mandy tried to rush him. Mandy went for a quick right jab, Billy immediately blocked and tried to sweep kick Mandy, she stepped back just out of reach of his legs and charged. Billy then tried to windmill kick Mandy as she rushed him, but she saw it coming; time seemed to slow down for Billy as Mandy side stepped both of his legs as she closed in on him. 'Shit, she's gonna win unless' Billy suddenly stopped his windmill kicks and spun around until he stood upright, but facing the wrong direction. 'There' Mandy flew towards Billy at amazing speeds; she stopped mere centimeters from delivering the knockout hit.

"I win that's five to four Billy, looks like I win" Mandy said in a sing song voice.

"I want to try again," Billy pouted as he sat down Indian style.

"Fine but, loser gives winner five dollars" Mandy stated.

"Na, to easy, how about something more interesting?" Billy started Mandy smirked, "Loser has to do whatever winner says for the rest of the day."

"Fine you're on" Mandy smirked again remembering that every time Billy made a bet he losses.

Billy wasted no time; He rushed forward as soon as Mandy got into her stance, Billy threw a quick right jab, then a left jab Mandy blocked the right, and ducked just in time as the left sailed overhead barely missed. Mandy then delivers a quick right kick to Billy's ribs. Billy returned fire with a leg kick getting Mandy to lose balance Billy closed in for the kill but to his surprise Mandy's foot rose inches away from his neck.

"I won." Mandy said. Billy then did one thing that shocked Mandy, He kissed her foot.


End file.
